


Under Ice

by traumautomaton



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumautomaton/pseuds/traumautomaton
Summary: Skyfire was floating.
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Under Ice

Skyfire was floating. 

His entire frame felt weightless in whatever time or space he was currently suspended in. While physically weightless, the feeling of recharge weighed on his processor. The storm that had battered him down into the cold icy tundra catacomb had done a good job of freezing his joints into place, effectively locking up his entire frame.

He knew he should boot up, that Starscream would be waiting for him so they could carry on with their mission. But the promise of rest the wind whispered into his processor kept pressing him down, sinking him further into stasis. 

He really did hope he wouldn’t keep Starscream long; he would hate to make the seeker worry. Skyfire was powerless to rouse himself. Starscream would have to wait.


End file.
